


Accidentally In Love

by TimelessWriting



Series: IzuMizu Week [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, accidentally in love, how do you write izumizu jfc, izumizu - Freeform, izumizu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day 3 of IzuMizu Week!

Neither Izumi nor Mizutani really knew when they had started treating each other as if they were a couple. They had never explicitly said anything about liking each other or getting together, but it had somehow become something of a mutual understanding between them.

The rest of the team didn't quite understand how they did it.

“That's crazy!” Tajima exclaimed, hanging off of Hanai's neck. His boyfriend had long given up on fighting it. “I had to confess three times before Azusa realized and agreed to date me! How do you do it?”

Hanai muttered something about not calling him that, but otherwise he gazed at them with the same curious question dangling off his lips.

They couldn't give an answer. How do you answer something that you don't know the answer to yourself? Izumi and Mizutani's relationship baffles even them.

It's not like they had straight out told each other “I love you!” And they hadn't followed the normal steps that most people did either.

At first it had just been simple gestures–sitting closer to each other than necessary, brushing hands, spending more time together, more physical contact than necessary. Then it had become chaste kisses, cuddling, going on dates. Then, and _only then_ , did either of them dare whisper those three words.

_“I love you.”_

Mizutani smiled, shrugging in a nonverbal form of an answer. He was careful not to jostle Izumi who was dozing in and out of sleep as he moved to better support the freckled male and lean his own head on top of the mop of brown that was Izumi’s. He tilted his head sideways slightly as pressed a quick kiss to the top of Izumi’s head, completely ignoring the exasperated sigh from Hanai and Tajima’s giggle.

He was just happy that they were where they were. It didn’t matter in the end how they got there.


End file.
